


Byakuya throws Makoto's soul gem out a window and regrets everything

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Only The Unlucky Ones [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Byakuya's kind of an asshole no gonna lie, Gen, Magical Girl!Kyoko, Magical Girl!Makoto, PMMM AU, Twoshot, can be seen as shippy or not, my dumb brain wouldn't allow it, was supposed to be oneshot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: "It looks like it's a prop to a doll collection.""It's not!""Then what is it?""It's my heart."Byakuya's eyebrows pinched in annoyance. "Flirtation and jokes will get you nowhere, Naegi."I was reading a fic and was hit with inspiration. This was originally supposed to be just a oneshot, but then my brain had to come up with a follow up. And thus, a twoshot was born! Go read "Endure The Night" by Ultimate MadLad, that's where I got my inspiration! I love crossovers and this one was especially intriguing!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Series: Only The Unlucky Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165550
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Byakuya throws Makoto's soul gem out a window and regrets everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endure The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483590) by [Ultimate MadLad (andpeggylovescrofters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggylovescrofters/pseuds/Ultimate%20MadLad). 



> Fun Facts about Soul Gems:
> 
> \- they are the physical form of your soul
> 
> \- if your soul gem gets too far away from your body, you won't be able to control your body anymore and you're essentially dead
> 
> \- anything can happen to your body and you'll still be able to get back up but if your soul gem is destroyed you are dead
> 
> \- if the soul gem becomes too blackened it will become a grief seed and the owner will turn into a witch
> 
> \- you can cleanse your soul gem with a grief seed that is dropped after killing a witch (each one has one or two uses)
> 
> \- a soul gem turns into a ring for your own convenience

"I didn't know you played with children's toys, Naegi." 

Makoto stopped his desperate searching on the floor to stare over in shock at the source of the voice. Byakuya Togami was standing in the doorway to the classroom, smirking in his typical fashion. But it was the object in his hand that really caught Makoto's attention.

"W-where did you find that?" He stuttered out, not taking his eyes from the green soul gem. The smirk ever so slightly widened before Byakuya opened his mouth to speak.

"It fell out of your bag earlier. I'm surprised you didn't notice it was gone until now." The heir slowly walked across the classroom, past Makoto, and leaned on the wall next to an open window.

"Well, thank you for finding it. If I could have that back, that would be great." To say he was anxious would be an understatement. Byakuya had no idea what he was holding and had he known, he hopefully would be handling the soul gem with more caution. 

"I've noticed you and your friend Kirigiri skulking around at night. Care to tell me why? You're not doing anything illegal I hope." 

Makoto was paling slowly, and he swallowed nervously before answering. "We're not breaking the law. We just like walking around the city. Now please give that back." Byakuya's expression stiffened a little at the pathetic lie. Those two had clearly not been sight-seeing.

"I might, if you answer my questions truthfully. If not, I might be obliged to drop this." Very slowly, the hand holding the gem reached out the window of the classroom, two stories above the ground. Makoto's eyes widened, and Byakuya could swear he had even stopped breathing.

"O-okay, I'll answer. Just please don't drop it." Makoto answered quickly. He had a scared, pleading expression on his face. This made Byakuya raise an eyebrow and frown. He didn't remove his arm from the window.

"I was expecting a bit more reluctance from you, Naegi. Does this toy really mean so much to you? It looks like it's a prop to a doll collection."

"It's not!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's my heart."

Byakuya's eyebrows pinched in annoyance. "Flirtation and jokes will get you nowhere, Naegi."

"B-but it wasn't a joke!"

"Well clearly it was a joke, because there's certainly no way a trinket can do the same job as a human heart especially if it's outside of your body!" 

Makoto clearly wanted to retort but he seemed to think better of it and sighed. "Fine, it's a prop for a project I'm doing for a club and we need it. I have to go meet up with them in five minutes so please give it back." 

Byakuya's expression changed from reservedly annoyed to just blatantly annoyed as he said, "That's funny. You're not in any clubs Naegi."

Makoto's face became terrified as the arm the heir had been holding out the window began tilting until the soul gem slid out of his hand altogether.

A panicked yell of "No!" erupted from the brunet as he ran to the window to see his soul gem fall. Makoto stumbled back, shocked, and bumped against a desk behind him; clearly not wanting to see the result. A hand reached up to clutch at his hair as the other gripped his chest and Makoto began to shake in fear.

"Come on Naegi, it's not like you're going to-" Byakuya stopped mid sentence when Makoto crumpled to the ground. 

He rolled his eyes and walked over to where Makoto was laying. "It's just a toy, don't be so dramatic." At no answer, Byakuya knelt down and shook him once. Still no answer.

Becoming increasingly confused, the blond leaned over to where Makoto's face was. His eyes were open, unseeing. Some concern bled onto Byakuya's face as he carefully placed his fingers over Makoto's wrist.

There was no pulse.

Byakuya didn't know how to react. He stood up and walked to the window, looking out of it briefly to observe that the shine of any sort of jewel on the pavement below could not be seen. This... was impossible... wasn't it? 

Just as Byakuya began to question his life choices, there was a loud slam as the door to the classroom was opened. He looked up, surprised, to see a very agitated Kyoko rushing toward Makoto's lifeless body.

"Hey, what are you...?" Byakuya trailed off, and she didn't even acknowledge his presence as she knelt down and grabbed Makoto's limp hand. Laying it flat against her own, she took something glowing out of her pocket and pressed it into Makoto's hand. 

After a tense nanosecond, Makoto's eyes moved to look up at Kyoko and he smiled in instant relief. Byakuya could only stare as Makoto's hand closed around his missing soul gem and he carefully sat up. The jewel warped into a band and he wasted no time in putting it on his finger.

"I thought I was dead." His quiet voice seemed to finally release all the tension from Kyoko. She breathed a soft sigh of relief and gave a small smile.

"If you hadn't unconsciously reached out with telepathy, I wouldn't have known."

"I guess that overly cheerful bear is good for something other than wish granting after all." They shared an amused chuckle.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Seemingly finding his voice, Kyoko and Makoto both turned to see a very lost and very indignant Byakuya.

Kyoko stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. "Don't ever do something like that ever again. It's very rude to take someone's belongings without permission. Especially if it can possibly kill them."

It was very clear that she was angry, but she wasn't the type to yell, even if her friend had nearly died. Seemingly deciding that Byakuya wasn't worth any more wasted effort, Kyoko turned away and walked back to help Makoto, who was shakily pushing himself to his feet.

His eyes met with Byakuya's and he said with more conviction than normal, "I wasn't lying when I said that my soul gem is my heart. Now that you know I was telling the truth, please believe me when I tell you that even though you want answers now, you may regret being given them later. I don't want anyone to be put in danger because of this, least of all my classmates and family." With that, Makoto broke eye contact and began to walk out of the classroom. 

"You shouldn't follow us, ours is a dangerous job," Kyoko warned before she followed Makoto; leaving Byakuya to just lean against the wall once again, and try to puzzle over the ominous words the two left in their wake.


	2. When doomsday arrives, please be somewhere safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part twoooooooo (because i got another idea)

A week later found Byakuya peering around the corner of a building, his eyes never straying from the spot next to the train rails he had seen two teenagers disappear from. That was about an hour ago and he was beginning to think that he was just imagining things. He sighed and decided to stay another ten minutes, then he’d leave. There was no telling when his father would send people to look for him after all. With all the people disappearing lately, it had everyone on edge. 

As luck would have it (or bad luck depending on who’s asking), he didn’t have to wait long before just as the two had left, they appeared again. Makoto was stumbling out of a warp in the atmosphere with that creepy bear hopping after him. Despite his small stature, he was shakily carrying an unmoving Kyoko. Both looked extremely beaten up, blood was dripping down Makoto’s face and was soaked into Kyoko’s school uniform in quite a few places. Makoto, meanwhile, wasn’t wearing his uniform. It was an odd outfit, one with lots of unnecessary fabric and only one earring hanging from his left ear.

“Phew! That was a close one!” The bear wiped invisible sweat off its forehead and plopped down onto the gravel. It didn’t seem too worried, but Makoto’s eyes were wide with shock as he dropped to his knees and laid Kyoko down in front of him. With this new angle on her body, Byakuya could see that she did, in fact, have a horrible injury. The light from a nearby lamp illuminated numerous deep bite marks, almost as if she had been attacked by a wild animal. Worst of all though, was her right arm, which had had a chunk taken out of it and was barely holding on by a thread. 

Makoto propped her up against him and wrapped his arms around Kyoko’s body and buried his face in her shoulder. He ignored the deafening sound of a train approaching, his shoulders shaking violently. He almost looked like he was crying. Why? What could have happened that forced Makoto to grieve for his friend like this? She couldn’t possibly be dead, right? She had no fatal injuries, but there was to be no mistake that Makoto was sobbing, the anguished sound filling the air after the train passed by. 

“Geez, stop with the water works already! She’s not gonna come back just because you want her to! I’ve already granted your wish and you don’t get another one!” Makoto’s tear stained face turned to the bear. He looked tired. And angry.

“Go away Monokuma,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for Byakuya to hear him.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Without warning, and seemingly without a second thought, Makoto pulled two throwing knives from a pouch around his thigh and they buried themselves into the bear’s head in the blink of an eye. 

“C’mon, you know that won’t get me. I’ve got plenty of spares!” Byakuya’s disbelieving eyes found a second bear, identical to the first, as it made its way to the body of the first and started pulling it apart. Each piece that came off of the body the bear would toss in its mouth. Makoto just watched it, not moving. 

After it had finished eating, the bear met its eyes with Makoto and said, “You should’ve just left her in the labyrinth. People might think you did it if they see you walking away from a body like this!”

He slowly shook his head. “No, I couldn’t do that. The people who care about her deserve to know that she’s dead. That she’s not just another missing person. I can’t give them false hope like that and I know they’ll give her a proper burial.”

“Ah how very noble of you Mr. Ultimate Hope!” Makoto turned his gaze back to Kyoko, and silently attempted to wipe away his tears. He reluctantly let go of the body, which was long since cold, and stood up. His strange outfit changed to his uniform in a display of white light shards. His green soul gem appeared in his hand, seeming to glow dully. It wasn’t as vibrant as a week ago.

“Did Kirigiri have any grief seeds left over?” Makoto bent back down and regretfully began to search her pockets. 

“If she does, I don’t think they’d do you much good. The death of a friend takes a toll on the fragile human mind! I don’t get it but it’ll taint your soul gem like crazy until you can get over it!” 

“Still, I have to hold out until Walpurgisnacht.” Makoto found a grief seed in one of Kyoko’s skirt pockets and pressed his soul gem to it. A lot of black particles separated from it and absorbed into the grief seed. He turned the soul gem into a ring, pocketing the grief seed and slipping the ring on his finger. Makoto took one last glance at Kyoko’s body, clearly not wanting to leave it there. Even so, he sucked in a breath and let out a shuddering sigh before turning and walking away, that godforsaken bear waddling after.

It took Byakuya a moment to remember he was supposed to be following Makoto. He tore his eyes away from the body left next to the tracks, before also taking in a breath and backing further into the shadows of the building he had hidden behind. 

Makoto and the bear didn’t speak with each other during the walk back to the Naegi residence. They both looked to be wrapped up in their own thoughts, though Byakuya had no idea what a stuffed animal robot would think about. Makoto had long since cleaned the blood off of his face, though he couldn’t really do anything about the blood on his clothes.

The odd pair walked up the steps to Makoto’s house, Makoto opened the door and took off his shoes while shouting in a falsely cheery voice, “I’m home!”

A girl’s voice was heard over the slight clanking of metal, “Where’ve you been? We had dinner without you, the leftovers are in the fridge!”

“Oh you know, I was just-” The door closed, but Byakuya could tell that any excuse Makoto came up with would be more believable than what the actual truth was. The heir didn’t know the whole story, but bits and pieces were enough to figure out that whatever was happening behind the scenes was equally as confusing. Deciding to question Makoto tomorrow, Byakuya made his way home, and received a strict lecture about how staying out late was just asking to get kidnapped.

\---

“What’s going on Naegi?” Makoto didn’t meet his eyes, instead focusing his gaze on the ground. Byakuya had cornered him after Kyoko’s memorial service. Of course Byakuya would be suspicious of him, he was Kyoko’s best friend and the last person she had been seen with before her death. But he didn’t have time to be questioned now, he had a job to do.

“Kirigiri’s body was discovered on the tracks of -” Makoto’s tone was dull, almost sounding practiced. But it was more accurate to describe it as resigned.

“I know that! It was in the police report! What I don’t know is why you were carrying her body last night.” Byakuya’s interruption made Makoto’s eyes widen and dart from the ground to meet his.

“H-how do you know that?” 

“I saw you. So, what’s really going on, Naegi.” Deciding that he didn’t have anything to lose - Byakuya had already found out about the soul gem and had seen Kyoko’s body- Makoto steeled himself before answering. This time, with the real truth.

“Kirigiri was killed by a witch. If you were there that night, then you saw us come out of the labyrinth.” 

“A witch? This isn’t a fairytale, Naegi.”

“It’s not a fairytale. We went into the labyrinth when the grief seed hatched. We found the witch fairly quickly. The witch was easy to handle with both of us working together, and we were close to finishing it off when it happened…” Makoto trailed off, staring at Byakuya’s face but not quite in his eyes.

After choosing not to question the logic behind ‘labyrinths’, ‘grief seeds’, and ‘witches’; Byakuya went for the next best thing. “What happened?”

“There was another one. Another witch. I didn’t see it until she yelled. It broke her soul gem. Ugh, if only I wasn’t a close range fighter I could’ve been there to help her!” He looked torn between being frustrated at himself and sad at his friend’s death. “Neither of us even knew there could be two witches in a labyrinth.” 

“What’s a soul gem?” Now seemed to be the right time to start asking questions. Makoto was content to give answers.

Makoto finally made eye contact and said, “When we make a contract, our souls are taken from our bodies and turned into a physical form. It gives us our power and also ensures that we’re still alive even if our heads are taken off. Mine is an earring and Kirigiri’s was an armband,” He motioned to his left ear and his right upper arm as he said that, “If they’re destroyed, we die.”

“So that was why one of the body’s arms was almost bitten off. And why you were looking for that trinket a week ago.” Makoto nodded, a bit relieved that Byakuya was finally taking him seriously.

“What’s Walpurgusnacht? That bear mentioned it.” Makoto stiffened before a dark look came over his face.

“It’s a very strong witch. So strong that it doesn’t need a labyrinth to hide in and it takes more than one Ultimate to defeat it. Normal people can’t see it, but it’ll cause absolute destruction. Kyoko and I were supposed to stop it, but there’s no others in the city I can turn to.” The more Makoto explained, the more questions Byakuya had and the more he had to wrap his mind around. 

“There were more than you and Kirigiri?”

“Yeah. Before I became an Ultimate, her partner was Maizono.”

“Maizono Sayaka the pop idol. I’m going to assume she went missing because of one of those ‘witches’?”

“No. She turned into one. Kirigiri knew something was wrong, but by the time she found out, it was too late. Maizono’s soul gem was too blackened and she became a witch. It took Kirigiri and another Ultimate to kill her. Kirigiri was the only one to survive. She left both of their bodies in the labyrinth. I didn’t want the same to happen to her-”

“So you carried her body out of the labyrinth.” Byakuya finished and Makoto once again nodded.

“Now please let me leave. I have to go.” Makoto started to walk past the heir, his anxiety appearing to return.

“Where could you possibly be going now?”

Makoto paused and turned around, his expression serious. “I have to deal with the witches that killed Kirigiri and prepare for Walpurgisnacht. There’s no one else here who can do that but me. When doomsday arrives, please be somewhere safe Togami. I don’t want to put you in danger.” The words were the same as what Makoto had said to Byakuya a week prior. They didn’t carry any less meaning now, but they had a different ring. It was almost like a solemn goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call magical girls "Ultimate Hope", because it seemed more fitting to the Danganronpa characters. Also, the thought that Kirigiri was there when Maizono turned into a witch was way too good to leave out. If you missed it, Leon was the unnamed Ultimate who died with Sayaka and though it never made it into the fic, Junko was going to be Walpurgisnacht.


End file.
